


В будущее

by kak2z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Civil War Fix-It, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Ретеллинг побега с РафтаНаписано для команды WTF MCU AU - Crossover 2019





	В будущее

Баки замер посреди темного коридора, слившись со стеной. Ждал. В дальних коридорах еще кипел бой: свист разрезающего воздух щита, удары ногами, гулко падающие тела охранников, в коммуникаторе – едкая брань на русском: Наташа злилась, операция шла слишком медленно. Сигнализация на доли секунд взорвалась воем и вихрем красного, ударила по глазам, но тут же заткнулась. Повисла оглушительная тишина. Ни шагов, ни выстрелов, ни стонов – ничего, словно коридор накрыли прозрачным колпаком. Он распахнул с ноги дверь в ближайшую комнату. 

Красный андроид – Вижен, назвал его Стив, – прислал им карты запутанных коридоров базы, этой чертовой подводной тюрьмы, помог с доступом извне и внедрился в охранную систему, блокируя видеонаблюдение, лишь бы выиграть побольше времени для их команды. Баки видел его в Лейпциге, тот был на стороне Старка. А еще отметил, что он явно сражался вполсилы, щадил девчонку. Баки тогда не стал задаваться вопросом почему, и сейчас не станет и спрашивать, что выигрывал андроид, обманывая Старка, помогая им. Баки не был готов поверить в благие намерения, он сейчас вообще предпочел бы опираться только на свои силы, но впрочем, этого от него не требовалось. Хватало того, что Стив почему-то доверял этому Вижену. 

Проход через ряд переговорных был свободен. Баки из-за угла видел только стоящего на выходе охранника – парень оглядывался по сторонам и нервно чесал шею из-за внезапного включения сигнализации, но оставался на посту. Баки бесшумно приблизился, вырубил его и продолжил осмотр. 

– Здесь налево, сержант Барнс, – подсказал в какой-то момент голос андроида по внутренней связи. – Вторая дверь по коридору. 

Он зашел в серверную и, следуя указаниям, отключил питание камер, обрубил линии связи и – "Эту микросхему вставьте, пожалуйста, в четвертый слот блока справа от вас, сержант Барнс," – отменил коды, запечатывающие двери камер заключенных. 

– Передай Стиву, что путь свободен, – сказал Баки, потряс головой, отгоняя отчего-то гнетущие мысли, и направился туда, где должны быть заключенные. Друзья, так сказал Стив. Их команда. 

 

– У нас есть меньше получаса, – сказал Стив, распахивая двери камер, – чтобы собраться, найти ваши вещи и улететь. Что с Вандой? 

– Они пытались держать ее силы под контролем, – печально покачал головой Клинт. – Ошейник бил ее током каждый раз, когда она пыталась сделать хоть что-то. Очень надеюсь, что это не поджарило ей мозги. В любом случае, она боролась с этой штукой до последнего, но кажется, это только истощило ее до предела. 

Получив свободу, он бросился в камеру Ванды, снял уже обесточенный ошейник, освободил, подхватил ее на руки, ледяную и слабую, и горячо зашептал: – Ванда, детка, держись, осталось совсем немного, только держись. 

Баки стоял у дверей в коридор и следил за обстановкой. Конечно, андроид обещал мониторить ситуацию, но Баки было гораздо спокойнее, когда все под его контролем. Тем более, он сам. Тем более, когда больше ничем не мог помочь.  
Хорошие у Стива друзья, отметил он про себя. В груди разгоралось тепло от понимания того, что они поступали правильно. Нельзя бросать в плену невиновных. Тем более, своих. Отчего-то эта мысль особенно цепко вертелась в его голове. 

– Эмм, Кэп? – спросил Скотт, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, – может, разделимся? Ванду надо доставить на квинджет как можно быстрее. А я, кажется, знаю, куда они утащили наши вещи. И если что, смогу взломать любую дверь...

– Веди. Бак, я же могу рассчитывать на тебя? Вы с Наташей помогите Клинту и ждите нас в квинджете. На связи.

 

Они успели каким-то чудом не нарваться на вторую смену охранников и проскочить, пока первая не пришла в себя. Ускользнули тихо, под покровом предрассветной дымки, и Баки счел это хорошим знаком. 

Перелет не был легким. Ванда никак не приходила в себя, лежала в полузабытье, ворочалась и вскрикивала от кошмаров, мучивших ее, но не реагировала ни на какие внешние раздражители. Клинт сидел рядом с ней на полу квинджета, но никак не мог ее растормошить. Она резко очнулась только после того, как Баки по просьбе Вижена вложил свой коммуникатор в ухо девчонки. 

– Виж? – по тону ее голоса, даже охрипшего, Баки наконец понял мотивацию андроида и тихо усмехнулся: сколько надежды и тепла было в одном его имени и сколько печали в глазах, когда она осознала, что его не было с ними сейчас. Но все равно стало как будто гораздо легче дышать, когда она слышала его голос. Они шептались через коммуникатор добрый час, – и все, даже Скотт, с интересом разглядывавший все вокруг и прислушивавшийся с восторгом ко всем разговорам, вытащили наушники, чтобы дать этим двоим время. 

 

Баки подошел к Стиву, что стоял за креслом пилота и смотрел напряженно на океанскую гладь. 

– Куда теперь, Стиви? 

– О, Бак. Спасибо тебе, что ты согласился участвовать, я не хотел... 

– Знаю я, что ты не хотел, приятель, – перебил его Баки, – но и мне надо искупать свои грехи. Стоило начать с малого и выручить твою команду, почему бы и нет? 

– Как скажешь, Бак, я просто волнуюсь.

– Я знаю, старик. Но ты так и не ответил, куда мы теперь?

– Есть у меня одна идея... – он задумался на секунду и, улыбнувшись, продолжил: – Конечно, в будущее, Бак. Не уверен, что оно будет мирным и спокойным, но когда наша жизнь была такой?

– Вот уж точно, – он усмехнулся, похлопал друга по спине и перевел взгляд на горизонт, где только-только разгорался рассвет. – Но никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет.


End file.
